


The Water That Soothes The Burn

by dropdeaddeadass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Sex, Dragons, F/M, Fire, Hand Jobs, Hufflepuff Reader, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Set During Charlie's Sixth Year, Skinny Dipping, The Great Lake | The Black Lake (Harry Potter), Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, lake sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropdeaddeadass/pseuds/dropdeaddeadass
Summary: Charles Weasley notoriously puts his life on the line whenever he's with dragons, despite the fact he never seems to notice.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character, Charlie Weasley/Reader, Charlie Weasley/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	The Water That Soothes The Burn

**Author's Note:**

> at this point im going to be writing arthur weasley smut by the end of the year considering ive done a fic for almost all of the weasley kiddos -- (keep your eyes peeled for a ginny one coming soon lol)
> 
> hope you enjoy, my tumblr is @ dropdeaddeadass if you'd ever like to request anything or chat!

Skirting past the growing groups of students in the courtyard you followed the familiar tuft of bright orange hair, always a few steps ahead of you. "Can you not wait up, Charlie?" You shouted, breaking off into a jog when you got the chance. 

He fully slowed down when he reached the wooden bridge that connected the castle to the school grounds, revealing something in his deep set pocket. "I didn't want to disturb the little thing." Half in his hand was a silvery-black egg, too large to be any poultry but not large enough to be a dragon egg. 

"What is it?" You quipped, craning your head to take a peak at the egg. 

"Norwegian Ridgeback egg, I've been keeping it warm in the dorms. With everyone out today it seems like the best time to see if it'll hatch." He explained, tucking the egg back inside his pocket.

You looked to him, "So what's the plan after it hatches, let it roam free on the grounds? McGonagall would have a fit!" You managed to earn an easy chuckle out of him. 

He had an answer, prepared obviously, "Hagrid will take care of it in the forest. I'll come and visit as much as I can. You can come too, if you'd like." 

When a student rushed past the pair of you Charlie moved directly out of the way, the egg swaying in his robe. You glanced back to see him cradling the egg, a portion of the tip of the egg now cracked. "Did that student cause that, or-"

"I'm not sure." Once again Charlie picked up his pace, now carrying the egg in his hands. 

"Careful Charlie! Don't drop it!" You called racing after him, feet pounding on wood, then the dirt path that led to Hagrids hut by the edge of the forest. In a cloud of dust the pair of you stopped and as Hagrids door opened Charlie raced in, pushing Hagrid out of the way. 

Taken aback, the half giant followed him inside his own home, "What's the rush, Charlie?" 

You followed suit, stepping inside the game-keepers hut and watched as Charlie fluffed about, like a mother expecting a child. "The tip of the egg's cracked, Hagrid. Look, here." He pointed to the growing tip, small parts of the eggshell were falling inside the egg. "Do you think it's hatching?" 

He and Hagrid eagerly watched the egg as it continued to break as you stood on standby, certainly unsure of what you could really do in this situation. You shifted awkwardly, bouncing on the balls of your feet. You came to stand beside Charlie around the table, opposite Hagrid. Both wizards watched on as the dragon emerged slowly but surely from it's confines as you grew more excited. 

It was a slimy thing when it was free of its shell, skinny and dare you say it, soft looking. You watched as it took its first steps on the worn wooden table, claws scraping unbearably. You reached out first, surprisingly, offering your hand slowly. While Hagrid busied himself, likely to get food for the hatchling, Charlie kept his eyes on you, trailing over your face as you attempted to make contact with the creature. 

"Come on, little one, nobody's going to hurt you." You offered, though the creature would never understand your language. Your eyes softened as the dragon cooed, sounding like a cat. Charlie glanced between your side profile and the dragon inching towards your outstretched arm, mouth agape. "You alright Charlie?" Your voice broke his gaze, a light brush of pink lighting his cheeks. 

"Yeah, just noticing of how good you are with dragons." 

You chortled, "Me? Good with dragons? She's a baby, she can't do any harm, even if she tried. She's like a puppy."

"She?" He asked, his own hand finally reaching out to the hatchling. 

"I feel like she's a she. You can't really find out until they're an adult though, can you?" The dragon felt slimy in your hand when it rubbed its head against your palm, translucent goo sticking to your fingers as you pulled away, slightly in disgust. 

"With this species, yeah, we'll likely not find out until adulthood." He paused as the small beast gave a shrill cry upon Hagrid presenting it with a shoddily cut cube of meat, "I'll probably see it again, so long as Hagrid doesn't release it into the forest like last time." 

The three of you laughed at the memory, Hagrid had released numerous hatchlings he'd been hoarding the night before a Ministry inspection and many had fled into the night, not without a little trouble though. "I shoulda' thought it through more, aye Charlie. Now you've got a friend out there." He fed the beast another piece of meat as your brows furrowed. 

"Another dragon's still out there?" The laughter died quickly, leaving Charlie a little quieter than usual, Hagrid fumbled over his words and neglected the hatchling a moment whilst he held another piece of meat. "I won't tell anyone, if it makes you feel any better." 

"'S not 'bout that, Y/N, I don't want the pair of you running into the forest blindly looking for him." He huffed, letting the tray holding the hatchlings first meal rest on the table between the three of them. 

"Hagrid, I don't think he's even in the country anymore." Charlie commented, wiping his hands down on his pants, you did the same. 

Hagrid got out of his seat, padding over to a sink he towered over, from your view at the table you could see two metal buckets. "Even if he's not 'ere, you can still feed the rest of them, take Y/N with yer, make the workload easier." Said buckets landed on the table in front of you, overfilling with raw meat. "I'll be in 'ere, taking care of the hatchling. Now go on, enjoy the sunshine will yous?" 

He practically ordered the pair of you out, walking in tandem with buckets so large and heavy you thought you might topple over. Charlie offered to take yours, and though you politely declined he still took it in his other hand, chuckling at a joke you'd made. 

"So uh, how many dragons are out here exactly?" Hogwarts' resident dragon fanatic would surely know that answer, right?

Charlie looked around the pair of you as you walked, stepping over fallen logs and avoiding ditches. "Good question, Y/N, I don't actually know. The population numbers change all the time, and the species too. Sometimes after tournaments and events the ministry just lets the dragons roam free, even if they're not native to the U.K." 

You raised your brows and stuffed your hands into your pockets, "So, there could be a hundred out here and we just don't know?" You grimaced slightly at the thought. 

"Uh, well not exactly. There's at least ten that I can pick out that will approach either me or Hagrid, but the rest, I'm not sure." Charlie shrugged. 

"Ten? Charlie!" You cried, you'd seen a max of two dragons in your lifetime, and granted they were rather tiny and inherently not dangerous. "One day you're going to get yourself killed, I swear."

He smirked at you, "That's why you're out here with me, so I _don't_ get killed."

You rolled your eyes and reached for one of the buckets, successfully taking it, Charlie didn't put up much of a fight as he was secretly thankful to not carry around two metal tins of raw meat. "So I'm your backup if things go bad?" 

"I wouldn't call it that." He chuckled, turning his body, calling over his shoulder when you kept walking straight ahead. "Y/N, this way!"

Taking after him the bucket swung against your leg as you ran, catching up to him with long strides. "Why do you have to have such long legs, jeez Weasley." You complained, almost tripping and falling in the process. 

"Good genetics I suppose." He shrugged you off, digging his hand into the bucket and flinging what appeared to be entrails over a nearby bush. "I forgot to tell you, just throw the meat around, this is where Hagrid see's the dragons most days." 

You looked to him, he'd been smart about bringing gloves and despite being an avid supporter of Charlie's love of dragons you really didn't want to stick your hand halfway down a bucket of guts and blood. "Can I have your other glove, Charlie?" You asked as the pair of you stopped by a flat rock where you both set your buckets down. 

"Don't want to touch their meal?" He chuckled, picking out what looked like a sausage without the casing and shoving it in your direction, causing you to yelp. Your voice raised a few octaves as he kept threatening you with the meat, leaving you to back off from the rock. 

"You're so gross! I just wanted a glove Charlie!" You gradually circled back in, making sure he wouldn't fling anything else at you as his back was turned. Making contact with the rock again Charlie offered you his left glove. It was brown, tattered in some places but sturdy. It was a tad too big on your own palm, but you were just grateful to not have to touch the slimy meat with your bare hands. 

Experimentally you threw what looked to be half a lung over the other side of the rock and began walking, this time leaving Charlie behind. He didn't complain and met up with you fairly quickly, walking beside you in comfortable silence. When a majority of your bucket was empty, Charlie began to maneuver the pair of you to the edge of the forest, where a dense thicket of trees met the gravel at the shore of the black lake. 

"Y'know, for saying there's like a hundred dragons out here, I haven't actually seen any. Were you pulling my leg, Charlie?" You joked, fishing the last of the meat from your bucket, a tiny string of pink clumps and flung it over onto a low to the ground rock, watching it slowly slide down the angle of the face of the rock. 

"Maybe it's because you've never been out here with me." He supplied, still scattering meat around the edge of the forest, raising his voice slightly so you could hear him clearer. 

You let the bucket rest at your feet and took Charlie's glove off, letting it sit on the rim of the bucket. "So you're telling me the dragons don't like me? That's a surefire way to not compliment a girl, Charles." 

He pulled up, glancing over to you, smile present on his face, "They'll like you, you are with me after all, Y/N. They might just be nervous. While we wait I can give you better compliments if you prefer." 

You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms over your chest. "How are dragons nervous?" You half sneered, barely glossing over his last statement in your mind. "They're the biggest creatures ever."

"You'd be surprised. They're kind of like horses, spook kind of easily." The second eldest Weasley made his way back over to you, stacking the buckets and discarding his other glove. 

You laughed but kept your eyes peeled on the edge of the forest for any kind of movement. He seemed content enough to sit down on the gravel, knees pressed up against his chest. He pats the ground next to you, inviting you to sit. You happily oblige him as he recounts other stories Hagrid's told him. The sun warms your back so much you dismantle the knot at the front of your plain school robe, letting it fall off your back to reveal a dark shirt underneath. 

Charlie watches the forest with a keen eye and still manages to speak to you completely, listening in to your comments to his already told stories. He doesn't yelp or cry when he finally spots movement, dark scales blending into the darkness the forest provided. He simply points, and when you can't spot it he uses worn hands to point your eyes to the beast, feeding by a tree. 

When he stands to greet the creature you intend to follow him up, it's only when he vigorously shakes his head do you settle back down on the gravel. It was quite mesmerizing, watching Charlie walk with such confidence toward such a creature, bare hand outstretched in greeting, _he's seen this one before_ , you concluded silently. You disobeyed his half-ordered plea to stand, crouching by the rock you'd thrown a string of meat onto. 

The beast retreated, cowering further into the forest, and when you couldn't see the dragon or Charlie's tuft of bright orange hair anymore you considered following in afterwards. 

You were thankful you didn't though, after you witnessed Charlie sprint from the edge of the forest and dive into the water. You sprung up, circling around the rock to see steam rise off the surface of the water. With wide eyes you tore in after him, wading up so that the water was up to your mid-torso and Charlie's upper waist. Your shirt soaked through you panted, "Are you alright?" Breathing even heavier than you Charlie pushed back his damp hair with a wet hand. Parts of his shirt had holes burned through and you could clearly tell he'd been burnt. "Never mind, take your shirt off, I want to see how burnt you are." You all but demanded.

Out of view Charlie's eyebrows raised but he relented nonetheless. "It's not that bad, Y/N, I have ointment for these kinds of things back in my dorm-"

"Sorry for caring about you then, Weasley." You retorted, fingers making careful contact with the bare, wet skin of his chest and stomach. There were numerous other burn marks and scratches, healed with time or madam Pomfreys skill but you still looked over each one. 

He sighed, his breath tousling your still dry hair. "I just meant I didn't want you worrying about me, is all." Came his reply, softer this time as you checked him over, waist deep in water. 

You turned him around so you could check over his back, finding most of the damage there. You cursed under your breath as you ran your fingers down his back, steering clear of the larger marks. When you finally stepped back, Charlie turned around again. You pursed your lips, biting the corner of your bottom one as you realized your situation. Standing torso-deep in the lake, your hands gently touching Charlie Weasley's chest. "Sorry I-"

"It's alright," Came his soothing voice, his own hands diving under the surface of the water to rest atop your hips. "I don't mind it one bit." 

"If I didn't know better I'd say you planned this, Weasley." You chuckled. 

He mused, "If the dragon didn't burn me I would've invited you to come pet him, flirt with you there instead." 

You felt all moisture seep from your mouth, "Bit bold aren't you, Weasley?" Your tone switched from one of genuine concern to one playfully teasing him, on par with him. Not breaking eye contact you managed to muster your hand to splash him, dousing him in water. He wiped the water from his face as you made a move to do it again, only he caught you by your wrist. 

"Guess I am bold, Y/L/N." He peered down at you, watching your face as he experimentally brought your hand lower and lower down his stomach, letting go as your fingernails grazed his belt. 

You both sucked in a breath as you came to cup him through his jeans to which you were painfully reminded that you were fully clothed, torso deep in water. Your tongue darted out between your lips, wetting the bottom one. "One, shouldn't we do this on dry land, and two, won't people be able to see us if we go ahead?" 

Charlie glanced over his shoulder. "The only person that could spot us would be Hagrid, and he'd got his hands full with the hatchling." He said matter of factly, continuing on, "It'd be more soothing for my pain if we did it out here though, don't you think?" 

You shook your head and rolled your eyes, arms coming to cross over your chest. "So we just let our clothes drift in the water?" 

Charlie paused for a moment, "Alright, yeah, maybe we need to go back to dry land for a moment." 

You muttered a quick, _told you so,_ under your breath and waded back to the shoreline, kicking off your now waterlogged shoes and resting them against the boulder. Charlie followed you, taking slightly more time and groaning softly when he bent down to lie his clothes on the face of the rock, so they had a small chance of drying. A few feet away you gathered your school robe and dumped it in a pile. Teasingly you stripped out of your pants, bending over as you rolled the waistband over your ass, revealing knickers soaked by water and slick, though you were sure Charlie wouldn't be able to tell the difference. 

He broke his gaze by unbuckling his belt and throwing it off to the side. Next came your shirt, which you did struggle to get off considering how tight the material had become. When it got stuck over your head Charlie came to help, pulling the thin material over your head and keeping his eyes on your face once you stood bare before him. After a few moments you managed a look down, his zipper was half undone and a distinct 'fullness' could be seen hiding behind the thick denim. "Thought you were bold, Charlie." 

His eyebrows quirked up, and suddenly he picked you up from under your armpits and spun you around. If Hagrid knew any better he'd stay put in his hut and let the two of you enjoy a little freedom on this Saturday afternoon. When he put you down, just at the waters edge after an earful of your gleeful screaming, he took a moment to look over you, biting his lips. 

Without warning and hating to wait on a kiss of all things, you surged forward and took his lips between your own, hooking your arms around his neck so that he was angled down, lips smacking together. You broke the kiss, eager to get out of the rest of your clothes. 

You stepped out of your knickers and kicked them over to the growing pile of clothes, unhooking your bra as the final step before you dived back into the water. When you rose from the water you slicked back your hair, turning around to see Charlie wading in after you. You stepped out a little further from before, so that the surface of the water was just below your tits. It didn't seem to change for Charlie though, as the water only stopped mid-torso for him. 

"Enough of this 'I'm bold, you're bold', yeah?" He brought you close to his body again, skin pressed against skin. Just an average day for you, kissing and groping your best mate after he gets burnt by a dragon, hey? 

You reached a hand down below the water, following the line of his body until you made contact with hard skin. Giving an experimental tug you felt his body shudder. He attached his lips to yours this time, and you opened up for him, letting his tongue slip into your welcoming mouth. With this, you improved your strokes, letting your wrist move more freely to give him more pleasure. The water rippled as you moved your hand up and down, almost breaking the tension of the water a few times. 

He pulsed in your hand, the angle of your body's so tight that even if someone did stumble upon the pair of you they'd only see two heads of hair and one body. This made is a little harder to pump him, growing disgruntled you shifted so you had better access, which meant Charlie could feel the hardened buds of your nipples against his chest. 

"Shit." He murmured into your skin, bucking up into your hips lazily. 

You pulled away completely, the curve of your back becoming more severe as you lent back, water cascading down your form, giving him a right show. Experimentally he let one of his hands travel south, and when you didn't object he pursued your pleasure just as much as you sought after his. You welcomed the touch, widening your stance just a tad and thanks to the weightless feeling the water gave you, you were able to hike your leg up a little, letting it curl around his leg, giving him more access if he chose. 

And choose he did, calloused fingers lingered briefly, as if he was still mulling over the decision to give you pleasure in his mind. Even under the water and between your folds you were _wet,_ slick, warm. Charlie sucked in a breath as he felt your cunt open up to him, inviting him into the warmth. his thumb grazed your clit and earned a small whimper from you, eyes fluttering. 

Your wrist began to falter as he teased you, slowly changing his tactics, opting to pump one, then two fingers into your warm cunt. The waters surface rippled further now, small splashes breaking the chain of flighty mewls and groans falling from your lips. Keeping you in check he gripped your wrist with his other hand, urging you to continue. 

Further up your bodies you kissed him passionately, savoring the taste of his mouth and involuntarily feeding him noises to which he swallowed down without worry. "Gonna cum if you keep that up Charlie, _shit._ " In the short time you found yourself unravelling quicker than expected. 

He hummed, retracting his fingers causing you to keen, knees buckling. Out of spite you removed your hand and wallowed in the feeling of emptiness that he had bestowed upon you. 

Suddenly, when he dropped the majority of his body to below the water, you covered yourself, fearful he'd spotted someone gazing upon the pair of you enjoying yourselves in the water. His hands came to grip your arms that covered your breasts, soothing your worries with his words. "No one's seen us, Y/N." He pressed a kiss to your navel, hands resting on your ass. He pressed kisses between his words, "You don't need to worry." 

He gazed up at you, like he was tempting you to follow him down into the water. 

"Scared me there, Weasley, thought you'd seen a teacher." You'd figured out once you crouched in the cool water that Charlie was balancing himself on his ankles, though you thought it might've been his knees given the height difference between you two. 

He chuckled, pressing his hips into yours. "I'd never do that to you, on purpose at least." 

Your eyes narrowed at him and you again playfully splashed him, expertly targeting the side of his face. He once again grabbed your wrist, stalling you from splashing him further. "You're nasty for a Hufflepuff, y'know." 

You feigned offence, moving closer to him in the water until you sat in his lap, legs hooking around his waist. "I swear I have to teach you how to flirt, Charlie, you're awful at it." You chided. 

"I'm all ears, Y/N." He smirked and rolled his hips, cock rubbing between your folds without meaning to, earning a gasp from you at the contact. 

You were careful to touch his back, so instead of hooking your arms around his neck you let them cover the skin of his biceps. "First of all, don't call a girl nasty." 

He hummed in response, already not listening. His left arm dipped below the water, taking your hand with him and he silently lined his cockhead up with your hole. He apparently deemed you stretched enough, not that you were complaining as the hot stretch of your hole took your attention away from Charlie's horrible attempts at flirting. 

"Go on, Y/N, I'm still listening. " He gave you a few moments to adjust to his size, slowly inching inside of you. 

You openly gasped, mouth dry. "Second of all, don't, ah shit, don't expect a girl to be coherent while you fuck he-, _Gods Charlie_!" 

He pouted. He could manage a lot better than you apparently. "You seem perfectly coherent now, Y/N." He gave a roughed thrust, watching as water scattered from the two of you, clinging onto each other for dear life. "Besides, I like hearing you talk to me."

Your fingers squeezed his muscles. "That's not the, fuck, not the point Charlie." He smiled, watching you unravel on his cock as he picked up the pace, the sound of skin slapping subdued by the water. "Third of all," You began, only pausing to cradle a wanton moan into his ear. 

"There's more? _Gods, Y/N."_ He mumbled. If you had any semblance of knowing, you'd think that was a moan, finally escaping him. 

"Yes. Just because I'm fucking you now doesn't mean I won't drag your ass to Pomfrey later on." You concluded your open threat with a mixture of a gasp and a mewl. 

He rolled his eyes and you swung your hand away from his bicep, a glint in your eye telling him that you'd splash if necessary. "If I get to cum on your tits I'll let you drag me wherever." He groaned, breaths becoming ragged. 

You nodded, unsure if he was close or not, but by the rapidness of his thrusts, you guessed he'd cum soon. 

When he stood up quickly you didn't know how to react, first you cried out at the feeling of emptiness and then you felt the pull of your arms as Charlie furiously jerked himself off, eyes clouded in lust as he chased his orgasm. 

Thick white ropes coated your chest as your fingers dipped below your waist, craving the same release Charlie was currently feeling. Pressure built up under your index finger until finally, you felt your eyes roll back into your head and you reached for Charlies arm to stabilize yourself. 

Breathing out warily you dipped your chest below the water, wiping off Charlies cum to avoid a sticky disaster if you let it sit too long. 

"Do you think Hagrid's going to come looking for us?" You pondered as you began to wade back to shore, carefully looking over Charlies scarred back once more. 

"Nah, he said we should enjoy the weather. He won't expect us back for another few hours." 

"Oh, is that right, our clothes can dry a little longer then." You smirked, quirking up an eyebrow, shivering once the majority of your body was out of the water. 


End file.
